1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grip that is detachably connected to the handle of a paintball marker of the kind used during the game of paintball to propel paintballs towards an intended target. The grip has a replaceable insert that may have a color, indicia, or three-dimensional design which identifies the paintball player or his team.
2. Background Art
The game of paintball is rapidly growing in popularity around the world. Participants use pressurized gas paintball markers to propel paintballs down a barrel system to be directed towards a target or each other. The paintball marker includes a handle that is grasped in the user's hand to aim the barrel system towards the intended target. A plastic grip is typically connected to each side of the handle. Such a plastic grip is relatively hard and is known to cause discomfort when the handle is tightly grasped in the user's hand for a long time.
In some cases, players have unique identities or achievements that they wish to be known to other players. In other cases, a player may be participating with a team of players that may wish to display their common identities by means of a particular color, logo, etc.
Currently, there is no easy way for a player to decorate his paintball marker to quickly and easily identify himself or his team to others. In this same regard, should a player change teams or should the individual player's status change, a means is lacking to provide a visible indication of the change to the player's paintball marker.
Therefore, what would be desirable is a lightweight, comfortable-to-hold grip for a handle of a paintball marker where the grip can be decorated to designate a particular player or a particular team of players and where the decoration can be quickly and easily changed.